Brake systems, such as disk brake systems on vehicles such as cars and trucks, can include calipers and pistons within the calipers. In operation, the disk brake system can press brake pads against opposite contact surfaces of a brake rotor in order to increase friction to cause a braking effect. In some embodiments, one or more pistons can be present on only one side of the brake rotor, and in some embodiments, one or more brake pistons can be present on each side of the brake rotor.